Krillians
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Krillians were a race that could take physical features from races they conquered. They came from the planet Dephicus. Appearence The Krillitanes are a composite race who pick and choose physical traits they find useful from the species they conquer, incorporating them into their own bodies. When the Fifth Doctor encountered them, they possessed a bat-like form which they obtained from the conquest of Bessan ten generations prior to Earth's . However, they were able to maintain a morphic illusion of human form, which could be discarded if needed. Personality Krillian apparently referred to each other in familial terms. Toeclaw was known as Brood-Mother, while Lassar was known as Brother Lassar. Krillians were carnivorous and would eat other sentient creatures, but they would mostly eat rats. Weakness A side effect of their rapid evolution made the very oil they were using to enhance the intelligence of Deffry Vale's children toxic to their own systems, reacting with them like an acid. Like Earth bats, they are sensitive to loud or high frequency noises, as demonstrated when they were temporarily disabled by the school's fire alarm. History 10 generations before Year One, the Krillians conquered Bessan, killing millions. They took bat-like wings from the inhabitants. In 102 A.D., the Krillians were among the races who joined the Alliance. As the Alliance was made up of a number of time-active spieces, it is unknown what the Krillians' chronological status truely was. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the universe from the Cracks, as the Alliance had concluded that the cracks would be caused by the destruction of his IDRIS. When the plan failed due to Daphne Downs, the Krillians were turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation beyond the area of the Earth and its moon. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe with the Pandorium. The Krillians most likley returned to their proper place afterwards. In 1140, Lozla Nataniel Henk attempts to breed Krillians in Worcester, but was defeated by the Sixth Doctor. In 2012, a group of Krillians led by the Third Master and Brother Lassar landed in Deffry Vale in London. They took over Deffry Vale High School, disguising themselves as the teachers. Using Krillian oil and an advanced computer network, the Master was using the brains and imagination of the students as a type of computer in order to work out the Skasis Paradigm. The Fifth Doctor was able to stop them and D-0-G died with them when he blew up the evacuated school. The surviving Krillians would then go on to help the Third Master fight the Fifth Doctor and the Fourth Master search for Xeraphin and the Infinate. Around 2010, the Fourth Master found himself on the Dephicus. He used the Krillians in an attempt to escape, sending them to Earth to capture Humans, planning to allow them to partially convert, then use their teleportation to escape to Earth. The Master eventually escaped, but returned to the Cheetah World to fight the Fifth Doctor. The Master was killed by a gyser, but he stole the Doctor's IDRIS and regenervolved into the Fifth Master. As Prime Minister of Great Britain Dexter Favone in 2013, the Fifth Master announced that he had made contact with a race of friendly aliens. The Krillians trusted the Master greatly. The Master had, by this time, converted the Doctor's IDRIS into a paradox machine, allowing the six billion Krillians to invade Earth and change history. With the Krillians, the Master built the beginnings of the Time Master Empire with the army of six billion Krillians. The Krillian invasion was a success. They subjugated Humanity and forced them to build a fleet of 200,000 rockets to take over the rest of the Universe. Their plans were thwarted in 2014 after the invasion by Captain George Lazarus, who destroyed the paradox machine, unwrinding the timeline and forcing the Krillians back to Dephicus, without knowing they even invaded. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix on Gallifrey, it contained a Krillian. In 2014, the First Master captured some Krillians as part of his slave trading business. But, when the Doctor freed them, they killed the First Master and the Krillians swore that the their descentants would never serve the Master again. A Krillian was captured by Person Krulius and freed by the Fifth Doctor in 2015. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 2 *"Black Ops" *"The Battle of Two Time Lords" *"Xeraphin" Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (flashback) *"The Quest" *"Blood Hunt" *"The Favone Mystery" / "The Heartbeat of a Time Lord" Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"Slave Trading" / "First Steps" Time and Space: Series 5 *"Monster Files" Time and Space: Series 6 *"Peacemaker" *"Flatmates" (Mentioned only) *"The Pandorium Opens" *"Saving the Universe" (Briefly spotted during the Doctor's Timeline Rewind) Taskforce X: Series 1 *"Invisible Eugene"'' (775 cameo)'' *"Warriors of the Uvlavads" (775 cameo) Trivia *. Category:Companions of the Master Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor Category:The Alliance